


【翻译】in the undertow暗流

by liangdeyu



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 在转化的过程中死亡这一项比后面的步骤容易/简单的多。除死以外，Jerry也有权确保那些更复杂的部分顺利运行。





	【翻译】in the undertow暗流

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the undertow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562742) by [cygnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnes/pseuds/cygnes). 



> 和Closure［http://archiveofourown.org/works/11220525］同一个作者

虽然结合环境来看是个不错的战略选择，但在泳池里袭击这孩子不能算是上策。理由之一，浪费：池水让血液流失的很快，比他吞咽的速度还快。而且带进嘴里的死水有股难喝的味道。

他拉他浮出水面时还意识到了另一个错误。这孩子已经接近昏迷，虚弱到无法咳出灌进肺里的水。Jerry用嘴压紧了刚才咬出的伤口(这样就不会浪费更多血)同时摸索这孩子的心跳。理论和实践是两码事，要完成转化他必须活着得到Jerry的血才行。

他咳出了水，一直咳到嘴边只剩淡红的泡沫。他缓缓眨眼，目光没有焦点。这可能是因为他快死了，也可能因为他的眼镜掉在了泳池里。无论怎样都不重要，他很快就能在黑暗中视物了。

Jerry用指甲划破掌心然后覆上这孩子的嘴。又想了想，他也捂住了这孩子的鼻子。假如现在给他拒绝张嘴亦即拒绝这血液的选择权，那也只会为以后埋下麻烦的种子。忙于建造自己的族群的Jerry最不需要的就是买家后悔。

过了一会儿，这孩子平静下来。Jerry把手移开，对方唇边被血染得一团糟，他嘴里必然已经尝到了血。Jerry往自己脸上洒了些水，洗掉双手和双臂上的血迹，但是没有同样给这孩子清洁。他用两根手指擦过对方无力的双唇，探进牙关确保其舌上有血。事前谨慎总好过事后遗憾。

半废弃的城郊小区最好的一点就是没有人会费心往窗外看。他们邻居少到不值得收集八卦，所以他们总是忽视那些本该让他们向警察或是神父求救的事(如果还有人信教的话)。Jerry把那孩子像袋土豆似的扛在肩上跳过围墙，不过他不是非得这么做，如果他想的话可以走人行道的，有时他的确会走人行道。

他们到地下室时那孩子醒了，他的指甲渐渐锋利成爪，挖进Jerry的背肌。

“这是哪——”他开口道，声音粗粝破碎。

“你得睡在土里，”Jerry说，“不然不行。”他放下这孩子的动作比拿起时温柔了些许。这很正常，毕竟对方这回醒着，而且他想让这一个族裔对他的爱与恐惧一样多，这样这孩子才能更有用。

“我得给自己挖个坟墓吗？”这孩子说。

“听着很狗血啊，”Jerry说，然后露齿而笑。他不知道自己的犬齿是钝是利。“只管进土里去，小子。”

“叫我Ed。”这孩子说。Jerry不得不记住这个名字，专注细节才更容易培养忠诚。

“Ed，”Jerry重复道，“怎么，地下的装修不合你意吗？”

“不，我只是，”Ed欲言又止，咬住下唇，他的新牙立刻切开了血肉。他必须马上进到土里，在撕裂和干渴的冲动由向外转为向内之前。

“说起来，”Jerry说，“我有一个挖好的洞穴，有时候用来自己睡的，不过放两个人也够大，如果你不介意肢体接触的话。”他这些天很少睡在土里了，这件事只在转化的头几天有必要，而他已经离那些日子很远很远了。但是亲近意味着更容易处理Ed可能出现的状况，当然了，这一点他不会说出来。

Ed像刚脱壳的雏鸟一样任由Jerry用泥土把他们包裹完全。在这么深的地下连干土也是冷的。虽然如此，但Ed还没有失去体温，所以Jerry比平时要温暖一点。他们分享了Ed的前生消逝的温度，静听周围土里的生灵。那是很多，很多Ed以后要见的兄弟姐妹。来夜方长。


End file.
